Loverholic Robotronic
by wolfsbane92
Summary: Series of drabbles based on SHINee's "Lucifer." Leah's condition hasn't gotten any worse, but Paul is going to let her do what she wants anyway because maybe it will help her, even if it's at his expense. Songfic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't done anything in long...long...LONG time, but as I was listening to this song (over and over again, because I'm obsessed with SHINee), this story idea slapped me in the face, hard, and I couldn't _not _write it down. :) There's lost of angst and hurt/comfort, but a tad bit of romance too, if you squint. Sorry if the lyrics seem a little weird, they've been translated from Korean. If you're not sure what they mean, send me a message and I'll clear it up for you (or at least tell you what my opinion is, lol).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, otherwise I would not be on fanfiction and would be making millions of dollars.  
><strong>

**Song: "Lucifer" by SHINee**

* * *

><p>"<em>Even if I try to avoid you, I can't find a place to hide<br>I'm trapped by you, who I can't even deny  
>If it was love, if you really loved me, don't do this to me<br>Her whisper is the Lucifer"_

Ever since he had found her essentially dying on the forest floor, Paul had grown a bit of a soft spot for Leah. It wasn't because of how pathetic she looked, or how easily he could get her into bed with him, not that they did anything. Paul wasn't going to be suckered by her big brown eyes or pouty lips, because Paul was a logical kind of guy, and he felt that he knew better than pretty much anyone how said pouty lips could get a man into trouble.

As he watched her swallow the last of her soup, her eyes drifting to a close, he realized how damn tired she looked. Tired of Sam, tired of the pack, tired of living. Her skin had turned an ugly shade of yellow and was bruised, cracked, and muddy. The legs that could once stop a man in his tracks and make him bend over backwards to get a second look were now bony, thin, and covered in a thin layer of hair. Her cheeks were sunken in, her flesh stretched disgustingly over the curves and hollows of her once beautiful face.

"You look like a crack whore," he told her with disdain.

She ignored him, remaining in that deep, drunken stupor of sleep. He continued to stare at her in a slight state of disgust mingled with sympathy for a few moments before he sighed and went to fetch a wet rag. After cleaning her up, he collapsed onto the bed beside her, making her stir slightly.

"Shut it, woman, it's my bed," he growled defensively when she shot him a glare. She attempted to roll her eyes but she was already falling back asleep, her slackening body falling against him.

And even if she was ugly and smelled bad right then, it hurt him just a little bit to see how far she had fallen from the proud, beautiful, fiery creature she had been.

Smelly or not, pack was pack, and Paul decided that maybe what Leah needed after all was just a little bit of sympathy.


	2. Chapter 2

"_If you tie me down and trap me  
>Then the love is also tied down<br>The future is also tied down  
>It can't grow anymore<br>Freely empty yourself and look at me  
>I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only"<em>

Paul knew something was wrong as soon as the scent of heavy alcohol hit him at the end of his driveway. He sighed and rubbed his fists in his eyes as he crunched up the gravel drive, tired from taking on a double shift of patrols. Sobs could be heard coming from inside of his house, and he briefly debated turning around and just walking back into the forest before a small voice whispered, "Please." He sighed again and looked up at the moon in question before hopping up the steps to his front porch. The front door was slightly ajar, the windows around the house thrown wide open.

He found her slumped against the refrigerator, bottle of whiskey in hand and several more surrounding her oddly tiny frame. She sniffed and took another swig before looking up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"I left the windows open 'cuz I knew you'd hate the smell," she slurred, managing a ghost of a smirk.

"How thoughtful of you," he grunted, pulling the bottle out of her hand. She started to protest, but he shot her down with a withering glare. "My house, Clearwater. If you don't like it you can get the fuck out," he growled. She flinched a little and he sighed, rubbing his eyes again.

"You hate me," she mumbled.

"I don't hate you," he growled, exasperated. She curled her arms around her knees and hugged them close, resting her chin at the top of the bony curve. He crouched down in front her and poked her wrist, watching the glittering of tears fall from the dark hollows of her eyes.

"Leah, stop it," he ordered harshly. She just stared at him as more tears started to roll down her cheeks. He wasn't going to give her any slack, no matter how much it hurt to see her like that. "Get your ass up and take a shower while I clean this up. I know you're not drunk, so stop using that as an excuse to be pathetic. If you're not out in fifteen minutes I'm coming in there with you." She said nothing, merely nodded and stood up, then headed off to the bathroom.

Paul cursed and started throwing bottles, empty or not, into a trash bag and threw them out the window. He shut all of the windows and locked the door before walking into his room to get a shirt for Leah since he knew she didn't grab one herself.

"Leah?" he sighed, knocking on the bathroom door. When she didn't answer, he turned the knob and poked his head in to see her merely standing in the shower with the water spraying down on her head. She either forgot or didn't care to close the shower curtain, much to his annoyance. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and stepped into the bathroom, setting the oversized T-shirt on the counter before stepping into the shower and closing the curtain behind him.

"You know it's not really a shower if you don't use some soap or shampoo or something," he said quietly, reaching for the shampoo bottle behind him.

"Shut up," she half grumbled, but he knew she just wanted him to do it for her. She stood there quietly as he lathered her hair up, making sure to massage her scalp just the way she liked before ordering her to rinse. He helped her scrub down much like he did to his nieces and nephews, and even made her a bubble beard. She looked at him pointedly, but he just cocked an eyebrow at her and told her she needed a shave. For a moment the old Leah was back, and Paul laughed hysterically as she attempted to behead him with a razor. He shoved her outside of the curtain and told her to get out so he could finish up. He waited until the door clicked shut before peeling off his wets shorts, a small smile on his tired face.

"_Your undeniable magic is the Lucifer  
>When I approach you<br>With your angelic face  
>Say the reason you live is for me<br>Say It"_

He found her crying once again, but at least she was curled up on his bed rather than sprawled out in the kitchen.

"I'm not cut out for this," he groaned. He knew she had retreated back into herself when she didn't fling a pillow or curse at him. He sat on the bed next to her and patted her wet head in an attempt to be comforting. "What did I do?" he asked softly. She sniffed in reply. "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong," he sighed. When he was answered with silence yet again, he crawled over her and propped himself up on one elbow so that he was facing her directly.

"Leah."

"Paul."

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know."

They lay in silence for a few moments before Leah pushed his shoulder so that he was on his back. She slid over him, legs straddling his hips and hands resting on his bare chest. He repressed a shiver as she leaned down and promptly bit his neck.

"Leah," he warned.

"Paul," she shot back. She paused for a moment before continuing softly. "Make me forget. Just this once. And don't ask me if I'm sure because I am. Just make me forget, Paul," she breathed into his ear.

"Alright," he agreed, knowing that it wouldn't be 'just this once.'

"_When I first saw you, I stopped for a short time  
>As if someone was tightly seizing my heart, not letting it go (Still)<br>You took all, all, all, all, all, all of my heart just like that  
>You make my heart burn out when you're not here"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just for clarity, when they say, "Your undeniable magic is The Lucifer," they mean something like she's so tempting that they can't resist. He wants to, but he can't. Anywho, more probably coming tomorrow! I'm tired and I have to read for homework now. DX **


End file.
